Will You Live Within Me ?
by Noaddedsugarplease
Summary: (Sarah Jareth) One touch Jealous Jareth, One touch damsel in distress Sarah and a pinch bunny boiler fiancee for Jareth and a spoonfull of Hoggle aka Headwart, aka Hogwart.
1. Default Chapter

(Please read and review it helps motivate me to write more)  
  
Sarah had been lost now for several days, her brilliant plan of hiking through the woods had seemed like a good idea at the time. It would get her out of city and back to nature. Sarah was sick of the concrete scenery and the stale fake nature that was the city. But at this moment in time she was consciously promising herself if she survived this ordeal she would personally ensure that no woodland was left standing even if she had to axe down each tree individually. Of course this was the lack of food talking and the fact she hadn't showered now for a week.  
  
Sarah thought to herself she should have been more careful on the third night when she had accidentally set the map on fire while cooking her dinner and trying to plan her route at the same time. Sarah also reflected that she maybe should have secured her compass more securely and she would maybe not have lost it crossing the rock pools.  
  
Sarah paused for a moment resting her hands on her burning hips to alleviate the gripping pains in her back from the weight of her pack and breathed out gazing up into the foliage above. There was only a few small gaps in the dense leafs that provided the forest roof. How would a search plane ever see her? Or how would a helicopter land to rescue her?  
  
Sarah felt helpless and almost assuredly doomed; looking down at herself she shallowly cringed at the appearance of her mud caked hiking outfit. She could have easily been mistaken for the bride of big foot at this moment in time.  
  
Trudging onward Sarah looked for longingly ahead hopping within in the sea of green and brown to find a suitable place to stop for the night. The sun would be gone within the next two hours and Sarah would be in trouble if she had to set up camp in the dark, again.  
  
Sarah continued her journey for another minute or so before she came upon a sheltered spot where the trees had formed encirclement around a spot large enough for her to pitch her tent. After a long fight with the spring poles of the tent Sarah was finally ready to creep inside for the night. There was no need to cook dinner since she had run out of food properly now, she had even eaten a tube of bonjella gum ointment in an attempt to stop her stomach growling.  
  
Inside her sleeping bag Sarah desperately tried to push away the tears she knew were forming on her lids. Hunger and thirst began to take their toll on Sarah and her mind began to roam madly in order to stop herself from acknowledging that she was all alone in the middle of nowhere and really dehydrated.  
  
Oddly enough Sarah's mind went back to an incident in her youth where she had accidentally sent her baby brother to the Goblin King Jareth. Images of her old friends began flitting before her eyes even though she was awake. Tears began falling freely and Sarah felt desperate for company, thinking of people had made the isolation suddenly seem ten times heavier.  
  
Through her rasping sobs Sarah called out "I need you Hoggle; at this point in my life I need you!"  
  
Sarah half expected Hoggle to appear his face upon her shoulder, smiling. But nothing happened Sarah remained there in the dark crying to herself. Sarah was not sure when but she passed out from the pains in her head. She had little fluid in her as it was and when she cried she had lost her last reserves.  
  
Far off in the underground the Goblin kingdom was bustling with life in preparation for a very special occasion. The king was getting married; he had finally chosen a Queen for the kingdom. Aurora was a princess from a neighbouring land; she was the daughter of the gnome King. She was a very stout lady short and petite with an oriental look to her. Her face was delicately put together and to look at her you would assume butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. The Goblin King had not been looking for a bride but Aurora had chosen him and when the princess made up her mind that was final.  
  
Jareth had been impressed by her courage and determined nature, in order to prove her determination to have him as her husband she had taken the challenge to beat his labyrinth and won. Jareth decided he would not find another like her and offered her his hand as he had once done to Sarah. Of course her victory was somewhat diminished since she had magical powers bestowed upon her from her father. It annoyed Aurora to no end that people always compared her victory to Sarah's and always made the same comment "Yeah well the mortal did it without powers, some girl eh?".  
  
Aurora stood at the throne ordering the mixture of goblin and gnome workers around as if she were already the Queen. Jareth lounged at the window his leg draping down lazily, he knew that Aurora would sort out all the details of the ceremony. Also he knew that if he attempted to interfere she might turn him into a Gnome till the day of their wedding to silence him.  
  
Although it appeared that Aurora ran the show Jareth was very much in control of her since she had promised in their vows to fear him and never defy him. Also Jareth simply chose not to participate in the arrangements. He had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to care what colour of rose petals should be thrown at the wedding.  
  
Jareth had been hearing an old and familiar voice calling to him and it caused him a great deal of pain and anxiety. Jareth knew Sarah was in great danger but she had banished him from her by denouncing him when he had offered her everything. He could no longer help her even though he desperately wanted to. The thought of her dying alone out in the woods churned his stomach more than he would have anyone know. If she called out his name and asked for him to come and take her away he would have. But she only called for her old friends to come to her aid.  
  
Hoggle and the others had come to beg him to allow them to go and get Sarah but the King's pride was afflicted. She had not called for him, the king but she had called for the little wretch Hogwart. So he had cast them from his door sending them for a pool party at the bog of eternal stench.  
  
The princess looked up from her to do list to see her King sitting again at the same window. Every night was the same for the last week or so, he had been looking intently out of the window. Aurora decided it was high time to find out what Jareth was thinking about.  
  
Aurora approached Jareth silently her head bowed making her appear a demurral lady. Placing a hand on the King's shoulder Aurora bent down and whispered into Jareth's ear.  
  
"If you stare any harder your pretty blue eyes might pop out" tilting her head slightly she continued "Now that would be dreadful, I might just have to marry one of your Goblins instead".  
  
Jareth turned and focused on Aurora's sleek features and smiled slyly "Yes what a pity, you would be Queen of the Bog of Stench".  
  
Aurora flushed at this comment and playfully nipped Jareth's shoulder but undeterred continued to probe to find out whom or what was distracting him. Jareth could feel Aurora's mind reaching out to his and quickly emplaced walls against her delving.  
  
"Naughty girl, I do believe you are trying to spy into my mind, why don't you just go back to your wedding plans?" Jareth purred.  
  
The Princess looking rather annoyed puffed her small ribs out and looked Jareth square in the eyes "Come now dear, it does not take a genius to work out that you are thinking about that girl!" Jareth's features remained perfectly still as he looked up at Aurora who was getting very fiery, which he liked.  
  
"My servants told me that her friends where pleading for her life the other day, they also tell me that she calls for aid but not from you" Aurora smiled as she said this "She calls for Haggle".  
  
"Hoggle" Jareth interjected.  
  
"Whatever, my point is the girl loves that filthy little slug probably why she turned you down".  
  
Jareth's face changed from a growing smirk to anger very suddenly and he was on his feet, his hands gripping Aurora by her shoulders pulling her close.  
  
"I grow weary of your jealousy!" with that he let her go and stalked off.  
  
Slightly shaken Aurora turned to the window and gazed out trying to hear Sarah herself. Lifting her hand up Aurora produced a leaf from her finger tips gazing at it she spoke "Bring me the girl, she calls for aid, I'll take her away". Suddenly the leaf leapt from her hand and into the air soaring up in search of it prey. 


	2. Sarah's Death?

(A/n thanks for the reviews guys, they give me motivation to write more, btw loved the red dwarf comment, didn't think anyone else would get it!)  
  
Sarah woke up, unfortunately it wasn't a dream she was in a living nightmare. Trapped in the wilderness and slowly turning into a human ice statute Sarah began to cry again. Sarah wondered why nobody had come searching for her and why Hoggle had not come to her rescue. Maybe everyone had forgotten her. Would anyone ever find her body or would the racoons eat it? All these questions danced around in Sarah's head till she felt quick sick with nerves.  
  
Unknown to Sarah one of Aurora's servants was outside lurking just a metre away from her tent. This was one of Aurora's spirits in its neutral form it was a black phantom like form. But when carrying out a task for its mistress the spirit could take any form. This spirit quickly transformed into a ghostly looking angel with an alluring and friendly face. Cackling to itself the spirit floated eerily over to the tent and through the closed door.  
  
Sarah suddenly felt ten times warmer and a glowing light filtered through the gloom of her tent. Turning around Sarah felt her eyes widen about ten inches, it had finally happened, she had obviously cracked. A ghost had popped its strangely time warped angelic face through her door.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth but no scream came out her legs began moving but she only served to get more knotted in her blankets. The ghost smiled and opened its arms to her and Sarah thought "Oh I'm dead!"  
  
"Sarah I have come to take you to another plain of existence" offering Sarah its hand the ghost smiled.  
  
"Simply touch my hand and say take me away right now"  
  
Sarah was in shock she hadn't even noticed her own passing and now it was all over. She would never see Toby getting married. She would never see her father and step mother again. Sarah blinked tears back and shakily raised her hand and placed it on the warm hand of the ghost. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak but the words caught within her mouth and choked. Sarah was suddenly scared and she wasn't sure why, weren't you supposed to feel safe? When it was all over and weren't you supposed to be met by people who love you?  
  
The spirit sensed her hesitation and then spoke again "Your mother is waiting for you, she misses you so much, don't keep her waiting". Sarah felt her heart twinge and spoke quickly "take me away, right now!"  
  
With that the spirit gripped her hand suddenly in a vice like grip and with a tough wrench the ghost flew upwards dragging Sarah with it through the roof of the tent. Sarah screamed and felt her neck jerk as the ghost halted in mid air long enough for it to look straight at Sarah. Sarah shrieked as she saw the face transform into a black phantom face with red eyes and a manic grin of jagged scarlet teeth. With a cackle like a psychotic clown it plunged downwards and into the earth dragging Sarah into the underworld.  
  
They flew down a dirt tunnel into the earth; Sarah streaked along behind the phantom creature her screams permeating through the air. Just as quickly as the journey had started it stopped and Sarah crashed into the earth and rolled since the hand had released her. Sarah banged into two stout legs and stopped, pushing her hair out of her eyes Sarah looked upwards. Two emerald eyes gazed back at her vividly animated with emotion.  
  
Aurora kicked Sarah in the ribs causing her to roll away from her. Sarah clutched herself and moaned for a moment then sat up and looked at her attacker.  
  
Aurora was dressed in a jet black kimono with a red collar and obi and her face was set in a wicked smile. Unfolding her arms she spread them wide so that the long sleeves of her outfit draped elegantly. "Welcome to my world Sarah, now there is no need for you wonder how or why you are here because simply there is nothing you can do about it." Folding her arms again Aurora's face grew serious "You are my slave, forever!"  
  
"I'm....not dead! You tricked me, it's not fair!" Sarah wailed.  
  
Aurora didn't even move but Sarah did, something had struck her across the face and sent her hurtling backwards.  
  
"Slaves don't talk back, now get to the kitchen where you belong!" with a flick of her wrist Sarah soon found herself picked up and flying backwards through the air.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes feeling sick from the sensation being thrown through the air. Then as quickly as it had started it stopped Sarah opened her eyes and she was standing in a huge kitchen dressed in what she assumed was a maid's outfit.  
  
Sarah's hands dragged themselves over to a counter and began chopping vegetables; Sarah knew she was no longer in control of herself. Her hands worked so quickly that the knife would occasionally slice her skin off. Sarah stood her head drooped over the counter her tears properly refreshed and flooding from her lids. Sarah thought to herself this must be some mind trick. Maybe she had cracked up with lack of food and water and this was all in her head. The creatures that were going about their business looked like goblins. Sarah's heart skipped about 4 beats, she was back, she was in the underground and she was most certainly trapped.  
  
A highly jubilant Aurora returned to the throne room and sauntered across to where Jareth was sat on his throne lazily toying with a crystal. Coming over and kneeling at Jareth's feet Aurora rested her head on his knees and began stroking his leg.  
  
"Hello princess" Jareth said his silky voice sounding full of intrigue "Where have you been? Off prowling, spying?"  
  
"No, would you believe darling I was catching up on news from the above world and I found out some interesting information, darling". Aurora paused and fluttered her eyes lashes waiting for Jareth to let curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"Well?" Jareth exclaimed taking Aurora's chin under his thumb and turning it upward to face him.  
  
"Well, my King someone has died".  
  
Jareth moved his own face closer to Aurora's, an onlooker would have assumed that the two were about to kiss.  
  
"And who might that be, Princess?" Jareth bit.  
  
"It was of course the Lady Sarah, the only other to have defeated your labyrinth, my King". Her last words dripped with sweet mocking since she knew it would be cutting Jareth deeper than he would allow anyone to know.  
  
"What?" Jareth's exclamation caused Aurora to jump slightly.  
  
"Its true" she continued in a sickly sweet voice "she froze in the middle of the night as she slept" then with a side glance she smirked "Shame only the rats will mourn her".  
  
At this comment Jareth took Aurora's face roughly and pulled her closer while standing up and lifting the little lady off the ground.  
  
"For a royal you never act very becoming, I wonder who instructed you, a weasel or a rat maybe." With that he let her go and turned his back to her.  
  
Standing up an outraged Aurora began "Me a disgrace, You Hypocrite Goblin King, you lust after a pathetic human girl. You offered the royal title of your kingdom to a mortal and was rejected in favour of a hideous little goblin!"  
  
Jareth turned quickly and reprimanded her grabbing her arm and yanking her up to his height again "you do well to stop yourself there, Princess".  
  
Aurora glowered angrily at Jareth and summoning up her trademark stubbornness "You had no power over her or ever will because now she is a corpse and she never loved you, fool!"  
  
Jareth threw Aurora back as if she had electrocuted him with her touch. Lifting her right hand up quickly causing her long sleeves to fly up blinding Jareth from her actions Aurora sent a blast of her power at him.  
  
Jareth took it in the chest but didn't waste a moment to hurl back a crystal at Aurora which stopped in front of her showing a picture of a younger Aurora trapped within it. "Remember I rule you and I will destroy you if you don't desist!"  
  
Aurora snarled and lowered her poised hand and bowed her head grudgingly to Jareth. Jareth suddenly felt alive again it was when she defied him he actually liked her. She reminded him of Sarah so persistent and very unbending character. If he could not have Sarah he would have the next best thing.  
  
Jareth laughed with half closed eyes walking over to Aurora and plucked the crystal from the air and made it vanish. Smirking down at the defeated Aurora her eyes still angry and defiant he pulled her close and crushed his lips down upon hers in a brutal kiss. Aurora raised her arms to fight him but found she was melting into his arms and responding to him with equal brutality. Magically a fog began to fill the room and hide the two from the prying eyes of the castle. 


	3. Beginning of the end

(A/N thank you for the reviews promise will try and make this interesting as I can)  
  
Sarah was never sure how time was moving she just knew that it must be since she was getting weaker. So time therefore had to be moving or she would have remained in the same state. Sarah had probably been trapped now in the kitchens for a few weeks. Her day was long and arduous; she only had two hours for sleep, which she spent on the floor of the kitchen. The food was even worse than the working hours, she had one meal a day and it consisted of what looked like vegetables from the bin. Luckily though she could lean her head down and catch water from the tap at the sink she worked for a few hours, so she never went thirsty. Unfortunately though she spent most the day in pain since her bladder ached all the time and sleep deprivation was taking a major toll on her.  
  
Sarah was sure she would have gone mad by now if she had not acquired herself a friend. Cuthbert was a young man not a goblin who had came with Aurora's entourage of servants. He had been trapped in the gnome kingdom and was made a kitchen slave too. Cuthbert was a gentle soul with dark brown floppy hair and soft blue eyes. Although he seemed unable to harm a fly, hard graft had built him into a bit of an Adonis. His back was broad and his muscular arms bulged from his shirt sleeves, he would often hold Sarah up while she worked so she could take the weight off her blistered feet when he was on his breaks.  
  
Cuthbert had been smuggling her extra food and helping her out whenever he could get away from his duties. He was not bound by magic to one task obviously the Gnome people had more faith in their servants. Cuthbert had informed her of who Aurora was and how she was to marry Jareth.  
  
Sarah had felt a big pang of jealousy when she realised that Jareth was getting married. Sarah had been curious she wondered why Aurora would want to bring her back to the Labyrinth.  
  
So when Cuthbert came to see her that night in her sleep time Sarah slapped herself awake so she could talk coherently to him. Cuthbert arrived looking slightly muddy but holding several big red vegetables to show for it. Handing them to Sarah he sat down beside her in the corner of the kitchen Sarah had picked for her bed tonight and put a friendly arm over her shoulders. Sarah loved it when he did this because it made her feel slightly safer and little more normal.  
  
Sarah waited a few minutes while Cuthbert gave her the low down on the happenings of the castle that day. They where only a few days away from the wedding and the castle was pandemonium. Sarah felt her minutes ticking by but did not want to see rude so she waited to ask.  
  
When Cuthbert paused in his speech Sarah gently asked her question. "Cuthbert why am I here, why does Aurora want me here so much?" Cuthbert paused and looked away seriously and replied in his Scottish accent "Sarah she is aggrieved by you, you did something she needed magic to do." Cuthbert paused and then looked at Sarah directly "She does not hold his favour as you did".  
  
Sarah knew she was blushing she didn't need a mirror, she could feel it. "So basically you're telling me that bunny boiler has me down here so I won't distract Jareth"  
  
"I never knew she boiled bunnies" Cuthbert looked shocked and horrified since he had a great affinity for animals.  
  
Sarah smiled realising Cuthbert had missed out on a lot of movie culture since he was taken when he was only four years old. "No, that's not what I meant, oh never its silly anyways".  
  
"One more thing, how can I bother Jareth when I was in the other world anyways?"  
  
Cuthbert looked at Sarah again his blue eyes seeming to search for the answer then he spoke "Well from my experiences here Sarah it seems that when two people are destined, they have a connection, like a string that attaches them forever. They can feel that person; the only way it breaks is through death."  
  
Sarah blinked "Nah, I don't love Jareth and I hardly think I meant to be with him!" as Sarah said this a worse thought crept into her head. "You say it can only end with death right?" Cuthbert nodded "She is going to kill me! If I am dead then it ends this loopy mixed wired connection!"  
  
Cuthbert pulled his arm off her shoulders and hung his head in his hands then looked up at Sarah "She can't do that, you're my friend!" Looking into Sarah scared eyes Cuthbert realised he would have to stop this and save her. Even if it meant he was left alone again with the goblins.  
  
Standing up Cuthbert offered his hand to Sarah his eyes looking determined "Sarah we have to get you out of here!"  
  
Sarah blinked and slipped her hand into his and was hoisted to her feet "But how?"  
  
"Sarah it's very risky that's why I haven't suggested this before but if she is going to kill you then we have to get you away from this castle!"  
  
Sarah was suddenly stuck with a thought "why have you never escaped before now?"  
  
Cuthbert's face looked pained "When I discovered it, it was too late for me the world has changed so much since I came here. We age slowly here but earth keeps right on going. When I looked at the world I was scared so I stayed here with what I knew."  
  
Sarah blinked, the time differences had never occurred to her she had taken for granted that time was the same here as it was there. "What year was it when you left earth?"  
  
After a long pause Cuthbert said "1634 was the year of our lord" Sarah gasped, it had never occurred to her that Cuthbert could be so old.  
  
"Yes its strange to think, you see there is a wise woman sympathetic to us slaves who sent me back, when I realised how long I had been gone I wanted to come back. My castle was gone, my family everyone. I wished myself back at least here things don't seem to change much."  
  
Sarah quickly went and embraced Cuthbert tightly, words were not needed between them Cuthbert squeezed Sarah's sides and smiled "come on we should get you home before like me you find yourself out of time".  
  
Jareth was bored, Aurora lay slumbering by his side in his bed. Jareth looked at her; she was truly a beautiful creature. Her dark hair drew ornate dark circles and patterns over her porcelain like skin. All the same Jareth was bored; he would not be affected if she was here or not. Jareth climbed from the bed naked closing the curtains of the four-poster bed behind him. Bending down he picked up his cast aside robe and slid the silk garment over his shoulders and stalked to the balcony window of his bedroom.  
  
Waving his hand before it the doors opened and he stepped out in the warm night air of his kingdom. Placing his hands on the edge of the rail he looked over at his beloved maze the moonlight bathing it with a mystical aura. Jareth's hawk like eyes took in every detail, every goblin hopping around doing his duty, every little bird singing. Jareth noticed a group of fairy pests forming a beautiful pattern in the night with their fairy glows.  
  
Jareth felt longing, longing for a challenge for something different for a time when a rather mouthy young girl defied him. Jareth felt a pain stab his heart when he thought of Sarah captured eternally in her icy death repose. He loved her; he had watched her before she called him and fallen for her. Jareth loved the feeling of her defying and denying him at every turn but he had not wanted her to end their game so seriously. She had cast him away from her with those words of hers; he did not like to be bested in the end.  
  
Holding his hand up a crystal rolled up the back of his hand to his finger tips. Spinning it around he looked into it and saw the ball night when he and Sarah had danced. She had been too young to cope with the forbidden feelings she had felt, she was not ready for such an adult situation with him. In truth he had not been expecting the feelings he felt at the ball. He had entered it in jest with high spirits, teasing and luring her around the room but when they danced things had changed. He had felt something different.  
  
Sneering at the past Jareth became disgusted with himself and hurled the crystal over the balcony. His eyes followed its descent to see it shatter at the bottom of the castle wall but much to Jareth's shock when it hit the ground it bounced. Bouncing three times the crystal then rolled away quickly as if off to find someone. Jareth had not realised it but he was leaning so far over the balcony that he was close to tipping over. Quickly he hurled himself over the balcony and turned into a white barn owl and chased after the crystal to see what was drawing it. 


	4. Your mine

(Thanks again for the reviews I promise I won't disappoint with this story)  
  
Sarah ran along behind Cuthbert his strong hand yanking her along forcing her to skip steps in order to keep up with him. The two shadowy figures broke from the kitchen court yard like bandits and made their way over to the Labyrinth. Sarah stopped her eyes lifting up to the dark green walls of the Labyrinth. Cuthbert stopped and looked at Sarah. "Are you scared Sarah? I thought you had already done this before?"  
  
Sarah smiled at Cuthbert and shook her head "I'm not scared this is a piece of cake!"  
  
Cuthbert released his grip on Sarah and began feeling along the hedge for a secret entrance. Meanwhile Sarah who could not really offer much expertise on puzzle solving sat down on a small rock and waited while Cuthbert worked away. Sarah looked down something was tickling her ankle; brushing her fingers over the spot she felt a small nibble on her finger tip.  
  
Lifting her maid's skirt slightly she saw a handsome little blue worm looking up at her. Sarah found herself smiling since she was sure this was the little worm she had met all those years ago.  
"'Allo there"  
  
"Hello" Sarah responded "Haven't we met before?"  
  
"Nah, I dun think we have my darling" the worm responded his cockney accent much stronger.  
  
"Aren't you the blue worm who helped me getting into the labyrinth?" Sarah looked confused.  
  
"Nah, that was my dad, he told me 'bout you when I was a nipper" the worm grinned.  
  
"Oh, who you help us find a way into this labyrinth"  
  
"Oh No! You don't wanna be goin' in there!" the worm shivered "It's full of them nasty goblins!"  
  
"We have to get in so we can get out of here!" Sarah pleaded.  
  
The worm appeared to mull the thoughts over in his head for a minute then looked up at Sarah and smiled "All right gov', all you have to do, to get into the labyrinth, is, oh, I forgotten." The worm looked deflated. "Give us a mo' and I'll remember!"  
  
Sarah looked over at Cuthbert who had immersed his upper body into the hedge maze still searching for a clue. Returning her gaze to the worm she smiled hopefully at him.  
  
The little worm gave a little wriggle and then shouted "Oi I remember now, all you got to do is walk straight ahead into the corner over there, it looks like a dead end but it's just a trick of the eye!"  
  
Sarah smiled and patted the little worm on the head and gently placed him down "Thank you, say hello to your dad for me!" Standing up she ran over to Cuthbert and pulled the back of his shirt till he popped out of the hedge looked a bit bedraggled.  
  
"Come on I found it lets go!" Sarah ran over to the corner and hesitantly walked up to it just as she had done years before. But instead of walking through to another layer Sarah was poked sharply in the eye by a twig and reeled back clutching her face.  
  
"Sarah!" Cuthbert called catching up with her "Why did you go and do a silly thing like that?"  
  
Sarah glanced at him with one good eye and smiled through her pain "Oh for comical value"  
  
Cuthbert looked blankly at her, Sarah shook her head "Never mind me I am just strange".  
  
Sarah looked back at the corner but it had changed while she was distracted with her own blinding pain. Obviously she had triggered something since now the Labyrinth was revealed.  
  
"See I knew what I was doing" Sarah began to walk slowly into the Labyrinth with Cuthbert following her. "I told you , it's a piece of cake !" as Sarah said this as if on cue a boulder came flying down the maze's corridor straight for Sarah and Cuthbert. Luckily Cuthbert was much more on his toes than Sarah and hoisted her onto his shoulder before she could scream and began running away from the on coming boulder.  
  
There appeared to be no opening but Cuthbert had been in here a few times and knew his way. Quickly Cuthbert dashed around the nearest corner with the wailing Sarah lying across his shoulders like a dead deer and watched as the boulder careened passed.  
  
Cuthbert slung Sarah like a sack of potatoes from his shoulder and into his arms so he was carrying her. Sarah instinctively put her arms about his neck and hugged him "Thank you, you saved my life" Sarah whispered.  
  
Cuthbert nodded breathing heavily he did not put Sarah back on her feet in case she collapsed from nerves. Sarah looked at Cuthbert her hero and remembered how she had been helped so many times before by Hoggle and the others the first time she was in the Labyrinth. Cuthbert looked down at Sarah's pretty face in the moonlight and smiled at her.  
  
It was strange Sarah suddenly felt herself drawing towards Cuthbert she had to thank him, he had saved her, and she needed him to know. Cuthbert blushed furiously as Sarah kissed him on the cheek. Cuthbert looked at her "What was that for?"  
  
"You're my friend, thank you for saving my life" Cuthbert ginned widely and blushed again. "Thank you Sarah, it's been so long since I had a friend."  
  
Cuthbert gently placed Sarah down "I wonder, how much time I have left to get out of here, If I am not gone before the two hours are up the magic will pull me back to the kitchen!" .  
  
Cuthbert nodded he did not want to tell Sarah but she only had another hour to get herself out of the underground. Linking hands the two, Cuthbert leading, made their way through the maze.  
  
Sarah sighed she was sure she would never make it out in time and she certainly would not have time to stop and see her old friends again. It felt like they were eternally going around the same corner all that met Sarah's eyes where the identical walls of the maze.  
  
As they rounded the next corner the scenery had totally changed it was the smooth stone walls where she had met the strange creature with the talking head. Cuthbert led Sarah forward then stopped looking very confused indeed.  
  
Sarah glanced up at him "What's the matter?" Cuthbert lowered his eyes down looking very ashamed. Sarah took his arm and tugged it gently "Cuthbert what's wrong?"  
  
Cuthbert turned and looked at her "I can't remember the way from here, it was so long ago!"  
  
Sarah tried not to look upset but Cuthbert had already sensed he had disappointed her. "Its ok Cuthbert, really, maybe you'll remember!" Sarah tried to comfort Cuthbert but he pulled away looking very ashamed.  
  
"No I failed you Sarah"  
  
"Please don't say that, it doesn't matter really, we will find a way!"  
  
Sarah walked to Cuthbert and put her arms about him and hugged him "Really its going to be fine!"  
  
Cuthbert turned and hugged Sarah back. In the middle of the hug Sarah lifted her head upwards to him at that precise moment Cuthbert was looking down at the top of Sarah's head. So when Sarah moved her head upwards their lips touched very softly. Sarah blinked surprised at what was happening since it was quite unexpected for her. But Cuthbert seemed to take it more in his stride since he was quick to tilt his head making the kiss more intense.  
  
Just as this happened Sarah felt something, or someone to be more precise. Lightening began to thunder loudly overhead and wind picked up so fast and so sudden it could only be a magical force. Sarah and Cuthbert leapt back from one and other and looked around. They did not have to look far because standing perched upon one of the walls was the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth casually leapt off the wall and strolled over towards Sarah like a tiger stalking prey. Jareth was keeping a cool composure but in truth he was a mass of raging fury which was being reflected in the skies above.  
  
Jareth had followed the crystal for over a mile into the labyrinth he had managed to catch it in his talons when it reached the stone area. When he transformed back into his man form to pick up the crystal he had heard voices. A man and a woman's voice, spying in his crystal over the wall he had seen Sarah being kissed by one of Aurora's servants.  
  
Jareth had been so thrilled to see her alive that for a whole two seconds he had been happy but seeing her being embraced by another had boiled his blood and squished any relief he had felt. He was going to make her pay for this and this little toad of a man was going to be crushed.  
  
Jareth continued to stalk towards Sarah his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes unblinking. As Jareth got close Cuthbert dived between them and valiantly put his arms out to protect Sarah from Jareth.  
  
Jareth smirked "Oh so you have a guard, how sweet" with a flick of his eyes the ground opened up under Cuthbert and swallowed him whole. "I do hope he likes my oubliette, he is going to be there for a very long time."  
  
It took Sarah a moment to process what Jareth had done and therefore hesitated a minute before diving forward to the ground where Cuthbert had vanished "NO!"  
  
Sarah looked up with wet eyes "That wasn't fair, he's my friend!"  
  
When all is said and done this was not the best thing to say to Jareth whose jealousy was soaring at this moment. Reminding him of her other friend Hoggle, who he suspected she loved drove him crazy. But true to his nature Jareth's face was unchanged but his smile took on a menacing tone.  
  
"You say that so often Sarah, I do wonder..." but Sarah cut him off "What my base for comparison is?"  
  
"Look Jareth we have done this all before, I don't want to play any more, I want my friend back!"  
  
Jareth glowered, his face was betraying him "Are you not the one intruding in my Labyrinth? Are you not the one running away with one of my fiancée's servants, I don't think I am the one playing."  
  
Sarah felt a pang of hurt when Jareth said the word fiancée but this time it was Sarah to mask her emotions.  
  
"It was your fiancée who brought me here and has kept me here as a prisoner unjustly for the last few weeks."  
  
Jareth looked annoyed but confused "what?" Jareth shook his head "she would not have dared!"  
  
"Well how else do you explain my presence I am not magical you know!" Sarah shot him a look of contempt that made Jareth's heart leap. She had changed so much yet not at all. Her hair was shorter but still as dark and her amber eyes were still just as defiant and she had certainly filled out as a woman.  
  
"Oh Sarah but you are magical" Jareth purred his eyes narrowing wickedly "I would have been your slave and gave you everything you wanted."  
  
"Then give me my friend back!"  
  
Jareth continued as if she had not spoken "But you have ruined it Sarah now another girl will have everything I was wanted for you" Jareth raised a hand to his forehead and looked down "Well now I suppose your back in my world I will have to simply have you as a mere servant, I know" Jareth began to laugh as he pulled his hand back from his forehead holding a crystal.  
  
Sarah looked around but suddenly there was no where to run the Labyrinth was closing in on her. Jareth blew the crystal towards Sarah, as it touched her it sucked her inside of it trapping her. Jareth took the crystal out of the air where it hung and twirled it on his fingers. "Now Sarah you will live within me!" Jareth smirked and pressed the crystal to his lips and it vanished.  
  
Laughing again Jareth transformed into an owl and flew up into the air. 


	5. So will you

(A/N Of course I was not planning on ending the tale there, I have plenty more up my sleeve)  
  
Jareth flew into his own room and transformed once again into a man. Striding to the bed he bent low and twisted the silk sheets about his hand and gave a fearsome tug that hurled the occupant of the bed onto the floor. Aurora woke with a start and touched her head gently before scooping up a handful of cover to give her some modesty. Flicking her eyes over towards Jareth stealthy figure, they narrowed in a deadly manner at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Jareth?" she demanded her voice sounding quite coarse and thick from sleep.  
  
"Well, it's a wake up call you might say" Jareth paused to smile at himself and his own inner joke "Now be gone with you before I make you princess of the land of stench."  
  
Aurora climbed to her feet and placed her free hand on her bare hip and glared at Jareth wondering where he mustered the gall to speak to a princess like that.  
  
"My King treats me too well, I fear he shall spoil me if he keeps this up" Aurora's voice seeped with a mixture of loathing and sarcasm.  
  
Jareth shifted his weight from foot to foot and faced Aurora across the rumpled bed "Don't forget who you are speaking to, Princess, I am King and you are therefore my subordinate. I have been kind to you till now; don't forget I can be very cruel."  
  
At this remark Aurora remembered something that gave her a great sense of confidence. "Don't you forget my King when I defeated you; you promised you would be my slave as long as I obeyed you. I have been very obedient but you have not kept your part of the deal."  
  
Jareth had to smile; although she was not Sarah she did have her own qualities that stirred something in Jareth. As the smirk tweaked the right side of Jareth's lips Aurora took this opportunity to gather the sheet she was using as a makeshift toga in her arms.  
  
"You should remember your Majesty soon I will be your Queen. Don't underestimate me!" With that Aurora hurled the blankets at Jareth so that they collided with him and slide to the floor in a pool of white fabric. Turning around the naked form of Aurora stomped away and through the door.  
  
The Goblin King laughed as he heard the gasps and screams of many of the servants from the corridor that Aurora had just walked into. He was sure they had not expected to see the Princess walking in her birthday suit so openly.  
  
Jareth did not dwell on this too long he remembered why he had got rid of Aurora. Pulling the crystal containing Sarah from the air the Goblin king hurled it at the opposite wall of the room. Instead of the crystal colliding with the wall it was Sarah who smashed into the hard marble and crumpled in a heap on the floor.  
  
Sarah sat up and looked over at the still form of the Goblin King "Well I am sure you could have made that a little gentler." Jareth did not move but remained very still silhouetted against the window. Sarah stood up and smoothed down her coarse dress and straightened herself.  
  
Sarah suddenly realised where she was a million thoughts began pouring through her brain like ice water. What was Jareth planning for her in his bedroom? Why was he not speaking? What was happening to her poor friend Cuthbert?  
  
Sarah found herself backing away from Jareth till she felt the hard wall up against her back. Jareth appeared not to move but suddenly he was no longer standing where he had been but instead was right up close to Sarah, so that their noses where gently touching.  
  
Sarah went to gasp from fright but quickly Jareth put a finger to her lips to silence her. Sarah looked up at Jareth's off colour eyes and found she was surprised, she knew that look. He had looked at her like that when he had asked her to be his; it was a silent pleading look that was still noble and full of pride. Sarah could hear that moment replaying in her head 'I have done it all for you' whispered a voice. Jareth's lips had not moved and she knew it was only her memory.  
  
The silence continued Sarah felt she could bare it no longer and longed to say something just to end it. Although there was no physical noise the sounds in her head where erupting she could see the incident playing again in her mind 'is that not generous?'  
  
Then the voices in her head went quiet except for two phrases which kept repeating to her 'I will be your slave' and 'love me.'  
  
Sarah suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of longing that had been brewing deep within her since she had left the labyrinth.  
  
It was Jareth who broke the silence, moving his fingers from her lips Jareth looked into her eyes "Sarah you are no ordinary girl, not one to take care of a screaming baby or love an oaf".  
  
"You belonged with me, I would have devoted it all for you, I reordered time for you" Jareth's voice sounded tired suddenly "But I was not your expectations, Sarah you ruined mine too. I thought you better than what you have become."  
  
Sarah could feel her eyes filling with tears and she went to retort but Jareth silenced her again "I thought you were dead Sarah, I have never felt grief like that before. But now to find you alive and with that man, we cannot turn back now Sarah."  
  
Sarah tried to speak she had to tell Jareth the truth about everything. But what Jareth said next was to silence Sarah.  
  
"I cannot tolerate this Sarah as punishment you will be trapped in the underground, forever. The man you love will be forever trapped into the darkness of the oubliette. You my Sarah" Jareth paused stroking her cheek with his other hand "You will be my slave."  
  
Sarah could not believe that Jareth could be so cruel to someone who had done nothing to him. She wanted to plead for Cuthbert but she was sure it would only fuel Jareth's jealousy. Enslavement was her future Jareth was determined to make her suffer. How could someone she had missed for so long be this cold to her over a stupid kiss? Jareth could not be her love if he would do this to her, could he?  
  
Jareth placed his hands on either side of her head and tilted his face in towards hers. Sarah closed her eyes and turned her head to the side she did not want to allow herself to give into him.  
  
"Sarah, look at me!" When Sarah did not respond the goblin king using his left hand turned Sarah's face toward his. "Open your eyes and look at me Sarah!"  
  
"Sarah your going to live without sunlight you will love me even without your heartbeat because you will live within me."  
  
Sarah's eyes popped open as he said this and she could not stop herself she responded "I cannot live within you!"  
  
Jareth's handsome face contorted with rage. Snatching Sarah's right arm he dragged her away from the wall hurling her at the bed. Poor Sarah hit the mattress so hard she bounced banging her head against the marble bed head. Jareth quickly paced up to the bed and leaned in over Sarah in a threatening manner. "I have been too generous with you that time is over now!"  
  
Jareth sat on the bed and produced a peach from thin air, smiling he offered it to Sarah. Sarah sat back still clutching her head refusing to touch it, again that look of rage appeared on Jareth's features. Moving with speed the Goblin King was on top of Sarah forcing the peach to her lips. Pinching her nose he forced her to open her mouth and took that opportunity to insert the tender fruit between her lips.  
  
Sarah could feel its magic taking her body and mind, Sarah was loosing herself quickly. It was as if the world itself was pressing down on her weighing her down. Sarah could not move and found herself relaxing into the mattress her lids growing heavy and pulling her into a gentle repose.  
  
Jareth smiled to himself and arranged himself beside Sarah on the bed wondering where he would take this. Stroking her cheek Jareth looked into her struggling eyes and whispered "sleep Sarah, sleep."  
  
Sarah could not resist his voice it was so melodic to her now that she had to surrender herself to the powers of the Goblin King. Jareth pulled Sarah's limp form into his arms and closed his eyes also.  
  
Somewhere deep in Sarah's mind music began to play and she could feel she was dancing. The strangest feeling was taking over Sarah; she could no longer remember where she was or why she was there. All she knew was that she had to find someone, someone close to her. Sarah struggled to open her eyes she wanted to see where she was and who was playing that music.  
  
Suddenly through the darkness a pair of gloved hands took hers tightly and pulled her into the light opening her eyes. Sarah gaped she was in a ballroom she had known long ago but somehow it did not frighten her anymore. Sarah looked down at the hands that held her and followed them up to their wrists then their arms and then the owner of the hands.  
  
"So here we are again."  
  
(A/N more coming I promise xxx ) 


	6. In My Dreams

(A/N Sorry it has been so long but I had some major exams going on but back and in the habit now!)  
  
Sarah dipped and swirled the folds of her gown floating about her as if caught in slow motion. Sarah's partner was a soft dancer but moved her with commanding steps. Sarah spun out from him her hair fanning out mirroring the skirting of her ball dress. Stopping in mid pose Sarah gazed hazy eyed back at the masked figure who peered at her so intensely from within his mask.  
  
With a gentle reflex of his arm Sarah found herself suddenly twirling back into his strong embrace. In the same motion suddenly Sarah was staring up at the ceiling since her date had dipped her so low to the ground her hair was brushing against the marble floor of the dance hall. As he held her there looking static in mid air the man brought his gloved hand up and tenderly brushed it over Sarah's cheekbone.  
  
Sarah looked into the eyes of her partner unable to decipher what was going on. All she knew was everything including herself was dancing and that she did not much care to stop it all revolving.  
  
The strong hands regained their firm grip on Sarah's back and brought her to standing again but this time much closer to her partner's frame. They were no longer waltzing dramatically parting the crowds but softly swaying close to one and other. Sarah hoped that the sensation would not end, she had never felt so secure or cared for in her life.  
  
Tilting her head Sarah again tried to recapture her companion's intense but elusive eyes. Then suddenly they were no longer dancing but sitting on a silken white chaise lounge that was revolving slowly anti- clockwise. The man was now sitting behind Sarah his arms draping over her neck pulling her back against his chest. Sarah turned her head pressing her lips to his hand and looked upwards.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah whispered.  
  
Music began to play filling the room with the beautiful piano and harp accompaniment. Sarah knew this tune it was Delibes Lakme, her favourite piece of music and song, the garden duet.  
  
When she received no response Sarah lifted her hand to her companions and gently touched the leather of his glove.  
  
"You know very well who I am, Sarah" came his answer.  
  
Sarah quivered she knew all too well that strong unyielding tone that mocked her ever so slightly. She closed her eyes biting her lip for a moment giving real thought to her next words.  
  
"Jareth" Sarah breathed "Why have you brought me here?" Sarah paused "You know you cannot live within me and I ...."  
  
Jareth's grip on Sarah tightened as he breathed in the essence of her hair "I may not be able to live within you Sarah but...here you are with...me."  
  
Sarah went to speak again but Jareth's fingers silenced her as they pressed to her lips "No Sarah there is no choice to be made, this is your fate, eternity trapped within my dreams, together forever and ever."  
  
Sarah felt her heart knot with fear at these fatalistic words condemning her to eternity with the Goblin King. But before Sarah could protest her lips were sealed yet again with fear as Jareth turned Sarah's face to meet his. Jareth looked down at her sliding his mask away to reveal his calm face devoid of emotion. Sarah blinked like a dazed rabbit in front of car headlights. Jareth moved towards Sarah, he was going to kiss her, Sarah felt her fate would be sealed forever and ever with the touch of his lips for better or worse. But drugged like the prey of a snake Sarah could not move she was drawn in by his alluring eyes.  
  
Their lips only parted by a centimetre Jareth paused to savour the moment, delaying his pleasure another unbearable second. Jareth would always regret doing this for quite a while. Suddenly Sarah was flying away from him as if pulled by an invisible cord attached to her back. Her sweet face torn in terror as she spun off into the abyss without warning all glowing decorations of the ball room followed suit. Jareth reached out to pull Sarah back but it was he who was pulled back, to consciousness  
  
Jareth sat up in bed his eyes glowing with rage, his hand clutched about the crystal containing Sarah and his dreams. As Jareth's eyes came into focus he looked for the one that had woken him. Cowering at the bedside was a little goblin lady whose huge brown eyes looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well?" He enquired groggily when she said nothing "What is it, why have you woken me?"  
  
The goblin dropped her shaggy head and mumbled "The Princess is calling for you, your Majesty. She says that the time approaches and people are arriving for the festivities." Jareth frowned and waved a hand at the goblin dismissing her, quickly the goblin now looking jubilant scuttled out of the room.  
  
Jareth got up toying gingerly with the crystal and headed to the balcony window. Jareth placed the crystal upon the balcony ledge and left it walking back into his chambers. He began thinking to himself, he was going to be married soon and he knew Aurora would not tolerate her great hate dominating his dreams. He thought about Sarah trapped in a strange time warp; if she loved him of her own free will then he could offer her his hand. She could be his Queen and rule with him and Aurora would return to the Gnome kingdom. Jareth sighed remembering Sarah's words "You have no power over me."  
  
Somewhere deep within the darkness of the terrible oubliette Cuthbert was having a moment of his own. Before him stood someone had ruined his life, broke his spirit and split his heart eternally. Cuthbert stood strong his eyes distant refusing to look at her properly, it destroyed him that he cared so much for such a cold hearted person, who did not even return the favour he showed her.  
  
"Look what has happened to you, my dear sweet boy"  
  
Cuthbert continued to not respond his hands clenched in tight fists his mouth set in a grim manner.  
  
"Reduced to running with common prisoners, living like a slave"  
  
Cuthbert broke his vow of silence and shot back at her "I live like a slave? You are the one who lives in the shadow of another and is marrying a man who doesn't love her!"  
  
Aurora struck Cuthbert hard across the side of the face at this comment "How dare you!"  
  
Cuthbert's head was thwacked to the side lifting his face again Cuthbert smiled at Aurora "You know its true, your second best to her!"  
  
Aurora shook with fury her eyes narrowing at Cuthbert dangerously "You're jealous I wanted a king not a mortal boy!"  
  
Cuthbert shook his head "Never, I pitied you for turning away from love to a man who will never love you."  
  
Aurora pulled her dark cloak about her tightly as if trying to shield herself from the truth of what he was saying. "No you're wrong, he may not love me now but he will once Sarah is dead."  
  
Cuthbert snapped too quickly "Don't you dare or I'll...."  
  
Aurora cackled like Sid James "You too, you love her too? Well never fear you will be joining her straight after her demise." Aurora stalked away from Cuthbert in the darkness to hide the grief that was spreading across her face that was making her look like a bloodhound after a heavy night of drinking.  
  
Cuthbert could feel he had wounded her deeply, he wanted to stop her from harming Sarah but part of him still cared about her. "Ro" he began gently using her old pet name "Ro, what happened to you? You used to smile so much more and you were such a happy girl when I loved you."  
  
Cuthbert moved forward to offer her an arm because he could hear her muffled sobs. He knew she still felt something for him; they had bonded their souls back when she was not the principle princess of the kingdom.  
  
When Aurora's older sister had died unexpectedly falling from her horse, Aurora had assumed the title of heir presumptive. This meant it came upon her to marry well to ensure the prosperity of her kingdom. It also meant one day she would have to rule the kingdom on her own since she could not pass crown matrimonial to her king. From then on Aurora would not see Cuthbert and had sent him to work as a slave in the lower ranks of the kingdom far away from her. He knew it was to do with her family and had therefore not blamed her for her behaviour but felt weak with pain of their lost love. Also although it had been she that had lured him to the kingdom she was his only reason to survive in that strange world and to stay he was madly in love with her since he met her.  
  
Aurora felt Cuthbert's hand come down upon her and shivered, he still sent chills of electricity down her body when he touched her. Aurora missed him so terribly but she could only keep herself detached by deny all her feeling for him. Aurora turned smacking his hand away from her "No!"  
  
"No, this is the real me, we were just puppy lust, love whatever you want to call it!" Aurora regained the steely tone to her voice and turned waving her arms casting a spell "You will return with me to the castle where I can keep an eye on you and you will usher at my wedding!" With a Flash that lit the oubliette momentarily the two vanished from the prison. 


End file.
